


Sir

by Ruubix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien forgets he can boss people around technically, Adriens life gets just a little bit better, Gabe treats everything like a business, Gabrial is too busy to check his own sons schedule, Gabrial knows adrien is in the best hands because her resume was stellar, Gabrial leaves everything to Nathalie, Gen, Gorilla cares, He's just a quiet soul, Nathalie cares, Nathalie doesn't know how to emotion but wants to give the kid a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruubix/pseuds/Ruubix
Summary: I think we all need someone to care about Adrien at home.





	1. Schedule

"Sir"

He froze. Mid bite into his breakfast.  
His father was out of the country.

"Yes Nathalie?"

She had never called him sir before.

"You do know that you are technically my boss, correct?"

She sighed and for the first time in his life he saw her sit her tablet down.

"No?"

He had set his fork down by now, and his plate was pushed to the side in case he put an elbow in it. He didn’t know what to do with his hands and he knew Natalie, or more likely his father through her didn’t like him touching the back of his neck since it was a tell of his nervousness.

She sighed again.

" I mean Sir, that If you want to make any plans or have somewhere to be all you have to do is let me know so I can adjust your schedule accordingly."

It slowly dawned on him that he didn't have to sneak out to see his friends, to save paris, to patrol, to see ladybug. At least during the day.

He cleared his thoat but his voice still sounded small and fragile like glass.  
Not very sir like.

"Do you really mean that Nathalie?" 

She nodded, hesitated, then attempted a small smile.

"Of course Sir, that is why I was hired in the first place, to oversee your schedule needs. If you need me to reschedule or even cancel something as long as it's nothing significant like modeling your fathers personal works; I can cancel,and as for modeling the line itself if anything I can reschedule the times..."

He had not realised when he had got up to hug her, but he had closed the distance between them in a matter of milliseconds. 

She froze, patted his back, and it was her turn cough.

"Thank you Nathalie"

He murmured awkwardly pulling away finally realising her discomfort at his display of affection.

"Anytime Adrien"


	2. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not so bad, I wanted to tell the little boy. With enough time,you can get used to almost anything."
> 
> "Everyone has parents. It's unavoidable."
> 
> -The one and only Ivan by: Katherine Applegate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine little Adrien reading "The one and only Ivan" and then being introduced to "Gorilla" as his protector. I imagine the body gaurd and driver received many drawings from the little boy.

Tony Ivan "Gorilla" Martín knew there was something up with the kid.

He had been disappearing at odd intervals, and had found the kid worn out blocks away from anything or anyone the kid would have normally visited.

 It was always a different direction at that. It was as if the kid was trying to throw him off his trail.

It was only until recently that these absences started to be scheduled in. The kid still never appeared again in the same direction, but he was no longer technically missing when he disappeared.

He suposed Nathalie had started to care more. He himself had a long time ago. 

He adjusted the mirror to see the kid clearer.

"Y'know Sir I can drop you off closer to your destinations and pick ya up closer. Least by a block. I'm not one to pry. Jus here for ya personal  security. Your secrets will neva be spoken of not a word."

A gaping wide silence, as in the kid's jaw dropped, wide, and gaping.

He hadn't spoken in awhile he realized.

The kid remained silent, but the head of the small black kitten he carried about popped his head out of his pocket.

"Thanks mister. That'll save some time."

He grunted, nodded, turned the wheel, and headed down a narrow back street.

The boy finally remembered to breath.


	3. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ladybug personally saves Adrien again the media is interested in them doing a joint interview.

"It's just an interview, Sir"

Adrien couldn’t sit still. Nathalie pursed her lips. 

"I know Nathalie, but it's a joint interview with Ladybug."

His foot was tapping, he was practically vibrating. The hair dresser frowned at his hair. It was oddly standing up by the roots today.

Nathalie ordered more hair spray with a tap or two.

" You've done joint interviews before with celebrities Sir"

She had continued to call him Sir when not in the presence of his father.

He took a deep breath. Trying to still himself. The hair dresser had wandered off. 

He sat up straight, his eyebrows  pinched together.

" Nathalie this is an important client and it is of the up most importantance to the conpany that everything goes smoothly. Anything less then perfect will not be tolerated. Is that understood?"

Nathalie nodded.

"Yes Sir, of course Sir. I will personally oversee that the client is satisfied Sir"

Adrien nodded, frowning at his face in the mirror again.

"Good. Otherwise those involved will see repercussions..."

Nathalie raised an eyebrow and looked up from her tablet.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary Sir. Only the best will be involved. I assure you."

Adrien looked down.

"Is that your professional opinion Nathalie?"

Nathalie placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his eyes searching her own.

"That is my opinion Sir. I will oversee everything."

He grinned at her, and the corners of her lips twitched upwards. It was infectious.

"Just make sure you meet her as yourself Sir. I don’t think the heroine, or the teen magazine is expecting The Gabrial Agreste to make a personal appearance."

Adrien clapsed his hands over his mouth. He was vibrating again.

He had pictured his father living his own life, going to school, modelling in exaggerated poses, and going on patrol in cat ears and magical leather.

A quiet mew of laughter escaped, and Nathlie simply shook her head and checked her tablet.

"You're on in five Sir"

He stood up. His eyes only flicked to mirror and then back toward Nathalie.

He clapsed his hands behind his back.

"Thank you Nathalie"

"Anytime Adrien"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine tiki is giving Mari a similar pep talk. Just with less virbrating and more inhuman screeching.


End file.
